


In From the Rain [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by slightlytookishConnor's first thought, when Elder Price stomps into the mission hut soaking wet, is at least he isn't covered in blood this time.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	In From the Rain [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In From the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10248812) by [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:07:01
  * **File type:** MP3 (6.7 MB)



### Downloads & Streaming

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/well2w0dfgusloz/slightlytookish%20-%20in%20from%20the%20rain.mp3?dl=0)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_In From the Rain_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10248812)
  * **Author:** slightlytookish
  * **Reader:** aethel
  * **Cover artist:** aethel
  * **Image:** [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/deapeajay/3046121538)
  * **Sound:** [BBC Sound Effects](http://bbcsfx.acropolis.org.uk/)




End file.
